


Un présomptueux prétendant

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Et je tente d'en écrire, J'aime les choses fluff, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Romantic Fluff, date
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le professeur sentait une soudaine fatigue le saisir alors qu'il fermait enfin le dossier sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la journée. Maintenant qu'il avait des financements il ne pouvait pas arrête les dizaines d'idée qui germait chaque jour dans son esprit. Heureusement qu'il s'offrait se soir une pause en charmante compagnie.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore





	Un présomptueux prétendant

Le professeur sentait une soudaine fatigue le saisir alors qu'il fermait enfin le dossier sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la journée. Les méga-évolutions était si passionnante et maintenant qu'il avait des financements il ne pouvait pas arrête les dizaines d'idée qui germait chaque jour dans son esprit. Il ne savait presque plus où donner de la tête. 

Il y avait tellement de chose à faire et à découvrir après tout. Il avait encore tellement de théorie à tester, tellement de teste à faire mais pour le moment il faudrait attendre les résultats de la pratique. Il manquer de beaucoup trop donnée pour fournir un rapport officiel mais il savait qu'il touchait presque au but, il le sentait au fond de lui.

Il devait juste travaillé un peu plus. Peut être passé un peu plus de temps en compagnie de dresseur et se penchait d'avantage sur les informations déjà rassemblait. Mais cela était impossible. On ne provoquer pas aussi facilement une méga-évolution, surtout dans un laboratoire pour des testes. Cela stressaient les pokémons et rendaient mal à l'aise les dresseurs. Il avait déjà passé des heures aujourd'hui à analyser les informations que Serena et Kalem lui avait envoyé. Tout était déjà fait.

Il devait se montré patient et attendre sagement, aussi sagement qu'il pouvait en travaillant sur d'autre projet. Par exemple peut être la nouvelle évolution d'évoli et son mystère. Pourquoi et comment un évoli pouvait évoluer en mentali de jour, noctali de nuit et rarement en nymphali ? Il pourrait aussi se lancer dans une enquête sur les pokémons shiny ? 

Le professeur sentie de nouvelle idée germé avec hâte dans son esprit et il était déjà si tard malheureusement, trop tard pour se lancer dans des recherches aujourd'hui. Comme pour confirmé ses soupçons, sa secrétaire l'invertie qu'il était attendu par un invité et qu'on attendait plus que lui pour fermer le laboratoire. Notant avec précipitation ses idées sur une note, il éteignit rapidement les lumières et se précipita vers l'ascendeur pour ne pas donné plus d'heure à sa pauvre secrétaire et se montré impolie en faisant attendre son visiteur.

Il ne fut pas surprise de voir Lysandre l'attendre, toujours aussi bien habillé et dégageant cette aura de puissance qui rendait la plupart des personnes nerveuses et gêner. La plupart mais pas le professeur heureusement. Lui avait eu la chance de voir les sourires discret du roux et cette étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux quand il lui montré un de ses nouveaux projet. C'était des moments inestimable a ses yeux, aussi précieux que ses découvertes ou ses moments calme en compagnie de ses assistants Sina et Dexio.

Augustin lui sourit, notant la façon dont le visage de l'autre homme se détendit légèrement en réponse.

"Bonsoir mon ami, que puis-je faire pour toi?" Demanda le professeur.

"J'espérait pouvoir vous divertir un peu l'esprit en cette soirée professeur. Vous semblez avoir grand besoin d'un peu d'attention qui vous reposerons de toute l'agitation de votre laboratoire." 

Le professeur rougit à ses mots, détournant les yeux un instant.

"Vous penserez pouvoir me tenir compagnie toute la soirée mon ami? "

" Je pourrais vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce nos obligations nous appelle demain matin." Répondit le roux sans hésitation et souriant avec confiance. Le professeur rit, saluant sa secrétaire et acceptant poliment le bras de l'autre homme qui le conduisait vers les quartiers chics d'illumis.

"J'aimerai vous croire mais la nuit risque d'être longue mon ami. Vous sentez vous capable d'une telle tache?" Demanda avec espièglerie le professeur.

"Je pourrais vous offrit une preuve de ma bonne fois, Augustin. Un avant gout pour la soirée que je vous ai préparé." Offrit Lysandre en déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du professeur. Un avant gout pour le moins surprenant mais le professeur fredonna de contentement, sentant sa fatigue de la journée disparaitre miraculeusement.


End file.
